(Pstar77) 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season
]NOTICE: THIS IS IN NO WAY BASED ON REAL LIFE STORMS - THE STORMS LISTED HERE ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL FOR THE YEAR, AND DO NOT REPRESENT THE SEASON IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane season was a Very hyperactive season that brought upon more damage than every season, even surpassing 2005. 56 record breaking storms formed with 49 becoming tropical storm strength, doubling the 2005 season, and beating the most active season on record in the world And soon almost destroying the world. This Was Part of the End of the world of 2020. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:1 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:28/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.96,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.61,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HYC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:INF value:rgb(0,0.8,0.2) legend:Infinite_Storm id:HYPERBLACKHOLE value:rgb(0.0,0.0,0) legend:Hyper_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 color:TS text:Arthur from:04/03/2020 till:07/03/2020 color:TD text:02L from:12/05/2020 till:18/05/2020 color:TS text:Bertha from:13/06/2020 till:24/06/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal from:14/06/2020 till:22/06/2020 color:TS text:Dolly from:23/06/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard from:30/06/2020 till:15/07/2020 color:C5 text:Fay from:09/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo from:12/07/2020 till:15/07/2020 color:TD text:09L from:16/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C4 text:Hanna from:25/07/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C5 text:Isaias from:29/07/2020 till:05/08/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine from:03/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C5 text:Kyle from:12/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C6 text:Laura from:14/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:C7 text:Marco from:15/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:C1 text:Nana from:20/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:C1 text:Omar from:23/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TD text:18L from:25/08/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C7 text:Paulette from:25/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:C4 text:Quar from:27/08/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C5 text:Rene from:30/08/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C7 text:Sally from:30/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:C1 text:Teddy from:05/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:TS text:Ulma barset:break from:05/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TD text:25L from:10/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:TD text:26L from:14/09/2020 till:18/09/2020 color:C1 text:Vicky from:15/09/2020 till:01/11/2020 color:C8 text:Wilfred from:16/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C5 text:Xenia from:19/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C1 text:Yvette from:21/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C3 text:Zachary from:23/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C6 text:Alpha from:24/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C1 text:Beta from:27/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:TS text:Gamma from:29/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS text:Delta from:01/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:04/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C4 text:Zeta from:04/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:C1 text:Eta from:07/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C2 text:Theta from:08/10/2020 till:29/10/2020 color:C7 text: Iota from:08/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C6 text:Kappa from:09/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C1 text:Lambda from:25/08/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C7 text: from:10/10/2020 till:18/10/2020 color:C3 text:Mu from:11/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:C1 text:Nu from:12/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C3 text:Xi from:12/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:C1 text:Omicron from:15/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:C2 text:Pi barset:break from:15/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C1 text:Rho from:16/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TS text:Sigma from:18/10/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C7 text:Tau from:15/09/2020 till:01/11/2020 color:C8 text: from:20/10/2020 till:07/11/2020 color:C7 text:Upsilon from:21/10/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C7 text: Phi from:22/10/2020 till:06/11/2020 color:C7 text:Chi from:22/10/2020 till:08/11/2020 color:C7 text:Psi from:22/10/2020 till:10/02/2021 color:HYPERBLACKHOLE text:O M E G A from:30/10/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C8 text:Alef from:01/11/2020 till:08/12/2020 color:C7 text:Bet from:02/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C9 text:Gimel from:05/11/2020 till:25/11/2020 color:C7 text:Dalet from:15/11/2020 till:20/11/2020 color:C1 text:He from:15/11/2020 till:28/11/2020 color:C7 text:Zayin from:16/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C5 text:Het from:20/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C7 text:Tet from:24/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:TS text:Yod from:28/11/2020 till:02/12/2020 color:C4 text:Kaf from:30/11/2020 till:03/12/2020 color:TS text:Lamed barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:30/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:28/02/2020 text:Febuary from:01/03/2020 till:30/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:30/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:30/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:30/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:30/01/2021 text: from:01/02/2020 till:28/02/2021 text: TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Pstar77’s Creations